


I'm Not Your Anything

by SuperStitious18



Series: That's Our Future? [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: It's Ava's turn to go to the future and witness where her life leads.She has a little bit of a hard time accepting that she will have a kid, kids with Sara freakin' Lance of all people.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: That's Our Future? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258268
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	I'm Not Your Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year later and the second installment is out! It's rather rough as I fell off the writing wagon for a WHILE but here it is!
> 
> Hopefully installment 3 won't take a whole year but, no promises. Hope you enjoy none the less!

"With all due respect, sir, I don't understand why you are sending your most senior agent for a  _ recovery  _ mission." Ava sounded more than annoyed by the way Rip Hunter thought he could do whatever he wanted, blatantly ignoring the original mission of the Time Bureau, the reason  _ he created  _ it in the first place.

He rolled his eyes. "May I remind you, again, that I am the Director of the Bureau and can decide what to do with her resources?" Rip said, pulling rank on her even if they both knew she was who the agents really listened to, who they really looked to when shit hit the fan in the field.

Ava  _ hated  _ that he had a point, of course it didn't mean she had to like it but she just shut her mouth and nodded. One day, one day she wouldn't have to answer to him and she could finally punch him. It may be insubordination to think that but oh, how she wanted to... "As long as I do not have to work with the Legends, sir." She said curtly, nodding stiffly and straightening into a parade rest position.

Rip looked entirely too smug. "No, of course not. I've sent the coordinates to your courier already, just find the child and return her to the drop point so the future doesn't collapse in on itself, Agent Sharpe."

She stiffly agreed before she spun on her heel and marched off, counting to ten silently to center herself. Ava had no idea why he rubbed her the wrong way, he was her mentor and the man who recruited her, but lately? He seemed to be going rogue entirely too often, wasting their resources and  _ getting her fellow agents killed _ . 

Don't get her wrong, she believed that Mallus was as real as he said he is but she thought there were far better ways to find out how to defeat a time demon than kill their resources and entrust the Legends. 

Ava scoffed. Of all the allies he could call on and he wanted to trust the very ones who  _ wrecked  _ history? The ones who ignored rules and regulations in favor of gut feelings and emotions? She grimaced. Maybe it was a good thing he was trusting a recovery mission to her. That way he was sure it would be completed properly and the child would be rescued and returned to her parents.

Though, that was an interesting thing to think about. Why was this child so important? Who  _ was  _ she?

Of course, all of this could be answered if she actually got the mission started instead of wasting time speculating. She just hated going into a mission blind, especially one where there was a kidnapping because then who the hell knew what would happen? 

\--------

Ava had the small girl on her lap now, the men had been dispatched rather easily and taken into local police custody. The cops then tried to take…  _ the child  _ away from her but she had promptly screamed and clung to Ava, refusing to be taken away from her…

Mama. 

Ava was this child's mother in the future. That was why Rip sent her to rescue her, but why wouldn't future Ava go? Why did  _ she  _ have to go? Especially since she would never have kids, this had to be a mistake.

Right?

"Mama?" The girl sniffled, finally noticing Ava's stiff demeanor. "I'm scared." She snuggled further into Ava's front, burying her face into her blazer so she could cry her feelings out.

Well, no shit. She just went through one of the most terrifying experiences that a child could go through. "I'm…" Ava didn't know how to comfort her, future her would  _ definitely  _ be better at this or her… Wife. If she was married, she really hopes that she is and isn't raising a child alone with the Bureau on her shoulders.

She placed her hands gently on the little girl's back, rubbing circles on the small shirt under her palms and hoped it was the right thing to do. When… Laurel started crying harder, her tiny fists clinging to Ava's jacket, did she believe that maybe it was a good thing, letting a child,  _ her  _ child cry it out.

"Aves? Laurel!" Ava's head snapped to that oh so familiar voice and she almost recoiled at the sight of a rather pregnant Sara Lance making her way over to them as fast as she possibly could. She kissed Ava's temple, not noticing the shock coming from her partner. 

Sara held onto them both, kissing Laurel's forehead and checking over her daughter,  _ their  _ daughter(?), to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked ever so softly, seemingly unaware at how Ava was gaping at them.

Laurel sniffled but nodded and then nuzzled her cheek into Sara's hand. "Mhm, mama saved me."

Ava wasn't prepared for the soft, loving look that Sara Lance gave her. This wasn't her time, she wasn't Sara's Ava, hell, she was having a hard time even recognizing that she  _ would  _ be Sara's. 

With kids in the mix too! Was this an alternate reality? What was happening? There was no way this was  _ her  _ future.

Ava quickly removed Laurel from her lap and backpedaled out of fear. The hurt look Laurel gave her almost made her change her mind but the unsure, almost concerned look on Sar-  _ Captain Lance's  _ face made her heart thump painfully. There was no way she was their… family. Sara Lance hated her, Ava wasn't fit to be a mother, she wasn't fit to be  _ anything  _ to them or to anyone really. 

"I'm not-" She couldn't get anything out before she ran off. She had to forget the feeling of being loved by Sara Lance, the feeling of being loved by a daughter that  _ she shouldn't have.  _ She left them behind so she could hurry to her present and forget any of this ever happened. 

Ava was going to flash her own memory of this event, she's seen too much, she knows too much. There were certain  _ rules _ and  _ regulations _ , she wasn't allowed to know about her future like this, that wasn't her future! It  _ couldn't be _ . 

There was no way she'd  _ ever  _ be Mrs. Ava Lance, not over her dead body.


End file.
